ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Bryan Andrews's Mythical/Tropes
Mythical is an American animated series created by Bryan Andrews for Netflix (Season 1 only), then Adult Swim for Season 2 and later HBO Max for further seasons. This page shows the tropes. Tropes *'Artistic License:' In real life, dolphins are cute and playful fish mammals and jump around playfully... however, in Mythical, they are very scary, bloodthirsty, always aggressive creatures that want anything in their sight and path dead. *'Beserk Button:' TBD *'Bloodier and Gorier:' TBD. *'Badass:' Zoko, Jong'ju and Sapphire. *'Heel-Face Turn:' and Riley and her Tear Pack *'Thick-Line Animation:' Sharing the similar animation as 2019's Primal, the show features beautiful, thick-lined animation. *'Title Sequence:' Zoko narrating the events of the first episode, being its own intro. YMMV *'All Adult Animation is South Park:' Unlike Velocity (the revival was adult-oriented), Gatopardos and Sym-Bionic Titan, this show is adult-oriented. *'Awesome Art:' Like all other Andrews shows. *'Awesome Animation:' The show was praised for its animation, like all Andrews' previous shows. *'Crack Pairing:' Miko x Mr. Ratburn... yes, this shipping exists. *'Ensemble Dark Horse:' **Jong'ju is currently the most popular character in the series. **Miko *'Fandom Rivalry:' **Despite also liking the show, some Flytrap fans do NOT get along with Mythical fans. **Fans of Steven Universe depised the show's fandom, no thanks to one toxic Mythical fan accusing the SU fandom for being extremely toxic, causing a flame war between both fandoms. **The show had this with The Molly Show, due to Mythical being too similar to SJ and The Molly Show for being "too cute" for an Adult Swim show. **Fans of various Toonami shows have this with Mythical, as they felt that it doesn't belong on the block, simply because it's not an anime, even though the fifth season of SJ aired on Toonami. **2016 reboot? *'Friendly Fandom:' **Fans of Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer, Gatopardos the Cheetah and Sym-Bionic Titan admirred the series. Mainly because it was being made by the same creator (with the first with Rob Renzetti's involvment and the third had Genndy and Paul) **Fans of Arthur, despite Mythical being for adults, actually admirred the series. One of the reasons is Miko being comically compared to Mr. Ratburn. **''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' fans get along with Mythical fans pretty well. Mainly due to the fact that Rob Renzetti is involved in both projects. **Fans of Samurai Jack get along pretty well with Mythical fans. One of the reasons is End Hippo being inspired by Aku. **Most Flytrap: Savior of All have shown to like the show, therefore getting along with fans of it. **''Adventure Time'' fans do get along with Mythical fans pretty well. **Fans of Primal get along EXTREMELY well with Mythical fans. Dang, most fans even want a crossover, and now its been confirmed for the show's second season. **Fans of Spyro has shown to have a pretty healthy relationship with Mythical. **just maybe Skyrim **PPG? *'Memeic Mutation:' comparison Trivia *'Banned in China:' **A month before its first ever premeire in Malaysia, it ended up getting banned in that country due to bloody violence, TBD and TBD. *'Channel Hop:' The series ended up moving from Netflix to Adult Swim for the first-run rights. **It is later confirmed that Mythical would be removed from Netflix on February 2020, therefore no longer being a Netflix original series, and moving to HBO Max in May 2020, it one of the shows that came on when it started, or have it premeire later?. *'What Could Have Been:' TBD. *'Spiritual Successor:' Many fans considered this to be a spiritual successor to Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer, a show Bryan Andrews previously made. *'Spin-Off:' Legend. * Tear Jerker Funny While being a serious show, it does have some light hearted/comedic moments. Nightmare Fuel *The Demon Dogs, Demonic Bloody Winged Humans, and The Dolphins are considered one of the most scariest characters in Adult Swim history, as well as the scariest villains in the show. Although, the Bloody Winged Humans are considered to be the most scariest by fans. *The Laughing Jack O'Lantern's laugh is extremely unnerving. *Kane's monsterous appearance is considered to be very scary. * Heartwarming *The baby Griffin, Gregory, is considered to be very cute. * Category:Tropes Category:Mythical